Nixies (Spiderwick Chronicles)
Nixies are freshwater faeries seen in Beyond the Spiderwick Chronicles. Biography Description Guardians of freshwater pools and streams, nixies, (also called naiads and nixes) are bound to the body of water in which they dwell. They are most commonly spotted alone and can be identified by the liquid continuously streaming from their hair and clothes as well as the greenish sheen of their skin. Nixies are amphibious and, unlike mermaids, they have legs rather than a tail. Nixies love music and dancing. Look for instruments made from reeds, especially pipes, near the banks of streams. Unlike their Merfolk cousins, they are very curious about land dwellers. They are bound to their body of water and, much like treefolk may only venture a little way from their trees, can only venture a short distance from their pools. Therefore, they rely on other faeries to bring them information. Occasionally nixies will lure a human into their pools with their singing and instruments, but they are usually more interested in company than in drowning their visitor. History Taloa, Ooki and Ibi was the three most famous Nixies and were highly involved in the adventures of the Vargas children. Taloa was rescued by Nick and Laurie after her pond was destroyed by a fire-breathing giant. Taloa fled but began to dry out until the Vargas children brought her to a river. Taloa gives Nick and Laurie the Sight and asks them to find her sisters. The step-siblings find Taloa's old home only to find the charred bodies of three of her sisters. She asks them to find her surviving sisters but the they get caught up with Jack and the giants and forget her. She eventually finds her sisters, Ibe and Ooki but the three get caught by Noseeum Jack. Taloa is reuinited with the Vargas children but is unwilling to help them when they didn't help her. Nick promises to find the sisters a new pond and Ibe and Ooki persuade Taloa to aid them inawakening the giants. Afterwards, the Vargas kids keep their promise and deliver the nixie sisters to a new pool. Abilities Nixies, like mermaids, possess beautiful singing voices and they use musical instruments like reed pipes.. Even their normal speech sounds like music. Their music casts a spell on listeners and the listener will follow the singer everywhere she goes. Listeners will also forget everything and watch contently as long as the nixie remains singing. The spell works on humans and other faeries like giants. Nixies can grant the Sight to humans filling their eyes with water from the nixie's home. Nixies can also grant humans the power to live with her underwater. Known Nixies * Taloa * Ibe * Ooki See Also * Merfolk, their saltwater relatives. Gallery Spiderwick Nixie.jpg Nixie.jpg Spiderwicknixie.jpg Taloa1.jpg Taloa2.jpg File: The Nixie's Song.jpg Trivia * Their scientific name Naiadidae is a reference to naiads. Naiads were nymphs from Greek mythology who presided over bodies of freshwater. Links * https://spiderwick.fandom.com/wiki/Nixie Category:Merpeople Category:Mer-species Category:Literature Merpeople